fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Wizard Saints
''ATTENTION: This pertains to the Official Fairy Tail Fanon Wizard Saints. Each user is allowed to make only one Wizard Saint each. Before ANY user adds a character for this official group, they must 'have it approved ''by the admins' in accordance to a set of requirments -- check this blog ' for more information. Rest assured it's simple and easy. The '''Ten Wizard Saints (聖十 大魔導 Seiten Daimadou) is the title given to the ten most skilled, and thus often most powerful, mages in the entire world, chosen by the Chairman of the Magic Council. They are first mentioned by Gray Fullbuster. It must be inferred that strength is not the only qualification for this title, due to the existence of several incredibly powerful mages who are not themselves Wizard Saints. Strength The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is well-renowned throughout the continent. They are exceptionally strong, able to take on scores of average mages with ease and defeat more powerful mages without as much effort; for instance, Jose was able to fend off and overwhelm a number of the Fairy Tail members with his Shades and defeat Erza fairly quickly, although she was wounded and tired. Another example would be the mage Ur who (although not officially recognised as a member she had the potential to be one) imprisoned and killed the demon Deliora who was said to be "immortal" and extremely powerful. Furthermore, their strength is as such that if two members fought each other it could cause a "cataclysm". However, this does not mean all the members are on the same level of power, as demonstrated when Makarov quickly defeated Jose when the two fought each other. Jura has stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints, and furthermore suggested that the gap in power between himself and Makarov is large. Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, is considered one of the most powerful Ten Wizard Saints, noting his ability to defeat Jose, a fellow Wizard Saint. It is implied that Wizard Saints are more powerful than non-Saint Guild Masters as many of the Guild Master's who aren't Wizard Saints respect Makarov and that Jura (self proclaimed weakest member) was able to defeat Brain, the Guild Master of the Oración Seis. . Members Former Members These are mages, who, for one reason or another no longer belong to the Ten Wizard Saints. Potential Members These are mages, who are mostly not recognised by the council, but by others as potential candidates. They have the strength but are either not in the favor of the Magic Council or have declined said offer. Simply put, these are mages worthy of the title of Wizard Saint due to their strength. *John Giotto- Commander of Fiore Military. *Magnus Octavian - Ace of the Neptune Guild. *Erza Scarlet - S Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. *Dante Royard - Independent S-Class Mage Trivia *Makarov is the oldest wizard saint at the moment. *Sanjo Vista and few others have on many occasions nominated Laxus Dreyar , but these proposals have been turned down due to many councilmen being familiar with his questionable persona. Category:Factions Category:Ten Wizard Saints